


The Start

by Akasshilove



Series: Let's Start A Family [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Baby Yoon Sanha, Kid Fic, Kid Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Kid Moon Bin, Loving Marriage, Male Pregnancy, Other Idols will be in the story, Parent Kim Myungjun | MJ, Parent Park Jinwoo | Jin JIn, Toddler Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: I thought getting married was the most happy day of my life but now I've found another.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: Let's Start A Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767433
Kudos: 14





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone how are you doing so, I wrote this story series over 2 years ago and after leaving it in the dust for a while I wanted to rewrite and make it better from the last time so enjoy.

Kim MyungJun would say that he had pretty okay life as must wold say. His first three years of high school was just boring until his final year of high school where he met his high school sweetheart Park Jinwoo. Jinwoo was just starting his sophomore year when they met and the two hit it off instantly. 

They would call each other every night and go out for a date every weekend. Even though they loved each other like crazy that didn't stop them from having arguments and fights but, they would always make up in the end. Once Myungjun had finished high school the two had to deal with a long-distance relationship while Jinwoo finished up school.

Once Jinwoo had finally finished school the two were soon to get married after proposing to MyungJun who screamed with joy saying " yes! a million times yes. Upon hearing the news that their sons where getting married both families were against the two of them getting married but, MyungJun and Jinwoo didn't care one bit so they got married just a week after the proposal.

MyungJun a found an apartment that was close by to both the colleges that they went too; Along with getting two jobs to pay for everything Jinwoo didn't want MyungJun to feel like he had to do everything by himself so, every weekend do underground rapping and dancing to win money to help support them.  
  
The two don't know how but they managed to get through college and save up money but they did now MyungJun had opened his own restaurant called 777 and Jinwoo had gotten a job as a producer for a big company they still lived in their old apartment, they never found a reason to move even though they had the money to move at any time they wanted.

  
Right now Myungjun was leaving the hospital and he was super nervous after, hearing the news his doctor told him " how in the work am I gonna tell him " so many things had ran threw his head and he just pondered on what he his husband was gonna day and he could only hope for the best cause the news he had to tell just something that he hoped they were both ready for. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Myunjun had gotten home he quickly began to prepare dinner before Jinwoo would return along with getting his little surprise had for together. For the dinner, he had prepared all of Jinwoo favorite foods " hopefully he doesn't catch on," he said to himself as he continued to set up everything. 

Around the time he began to set the table is when Jinwoo had walked " hello beautiful" his husband said walking up to him the two shared a kiss " let's eats before the food gets cold" Myungjun said as he pulled away then sitting down. 

Jinwoo smiled and nodded as he sat down " what's with all the food " he asked " well I'm just feeding for three" Myungjun said looking at Jinwoo with a smile " oh okay were is Ash" Jinwoo said, totally missing what Myunjun said thinking his husband was talking about the pet cat they had. MyungJun only sighed and shook his head " so umm how was work "? " it was good it was bring your child to work day so half of everyone was there with their kids" Jinwoo said. 

Myungjun nodded " well you can soon bring your own kid to work, " MyungJun said smiling hoping his husband would get the hints " yeah when we have kids one-day," Jinwoo said as he started eating his food Myungjun sighed in deep frustration " or like in nine months" " would have to make a baby like right now " he replied " oh my god I'm pregnant " Myungjun half way yelled. 

Jinwoo was in total shock as he looked at his husband "you're pregnant " he said in disbelief Myungjun shook his head and that's when Jinwoo realized all the hints Myungjun had been giving him." How far along are you " he asked he expressed nothing but excitement " two months "Myunjun had said Jinwoo nodded shortly after Myungjun had played the baby's heartbeat and that made Jinwoo even more excited to be a dad " I hope its a boy, " Jinwoo said. 

"What if its a girl" Myunjun had said " well then it's a girl then but call it father's intuition it will be a boy, " Jinwoo said proudly Myungjun had rolled his eyes then laughed " well what every the baby is let's be happy family," Myungjun said " couldn't have said any better myself, " Jinwoo said before kissing his husband.

  
And like Jinwoo wanted they were found out the baby was a boy and Jinwoo was super excited upon hearing the news. The two didn't start buying baby things until Myungjun was seven months pregnant as the par few months they wear in the process of moving into a house. The house was way bigger and better as it had five rooms and it was close by both their job, when Myungjun had reached eight months he realized that he and Jinwoo still needed to pick out a baby which they had yet to do. 

The couple had gone through many baby names but they just couldn't agree on anything which kinda causes them to argue. The baby didn't get a name until after he was born and neither of them chose the name a friend of theirs did so on March 31 they welcomed baby Dongmin to the world.


End file.
